Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fluoropolymer dispersion, and in particular it relates to an aqueous organic silicon fluoro-containing polymer dispersion and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demands on architectural coatings are continuously increasing with a huge potential for development. Poly(vinylidene difluoride) (PVDF) resin coating is widely applied as an architectural coating due to its extraordinary climate resistance, anti-fouling properties, chemical resistance, and the like. However, PVDF must be dispersed in an organic solvent, which violates environmentally friendly manufacturing practices. In addition, the coating PVDF should be dried by high-temperature baking, rather than being air-dried, thereby limiting its application to just a few fields. The vinylidene difluoride (VDF) monomer can be copolymerized with other fluoro-containing monomers (e.g. hexafluoropropylene, HFP), to improve the properties of PVDF. The copolymer of VDF and HFP (P(VDF-HFP)) can be applied in an aqueous coating. However, the properties of the copolymer P(VDF-HFP) can be improved even further.
Accordingly, introducing another polymer into the P(VDF-HFP) to form a composite material with better functions is called for.